


I really don't know what to call this

by Raven5647



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No smut because i am a shit writer, also on Wattpad, fluff(i think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven5647/pseuds/Raven5647
Summary: I also have this on Wattpad, I just shortened the chapter count a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this on Wattpad, I just shortened the chapter count a bit.

Rowan-Claire POV

I looked the Xai general straight in the eyes. But he does not see. Not one person, if you could call these monsters people, can see me. I am not there. My mind is detached from my body. I have not moved for sixty years. Tonight that changes. The hyperstasis ends now. My body moves. The chains rattle. They have connected chains around my neck, waist, wrists, and ankles to the ground. The chains are made of Mannalight embedded with Sunstrikes, both are poisonous and power leaching to Faeries. Naturally, I am one of the two exceptions. The movement of my body ends my hyperstasis. I am aware of every blade and arrow on my body. The Xai, unaware of my movement, throws a Mannalight dagger at my head. Was this idiot blind, did he not see me move? My eyes fly open. I catch the dagger. And once all hell breaks loose, I give a deafening roar.

Amren POV

I was done with my rage. It had been two weeks since Ferye, my High Lady, had left. No, she had chosen to go. What was left of the Inner Circle sat at an outside table in the House of Wind. Mor, Azriel, and Cassian were talking to Rhys about how to defeat the High Lord of the Spring Court, Hybern too. Elain and Nesta offering ideas occasionally. I was zoned out. It was not that I was not interested, no it was something else. It was connected to the power of something ancient. The Book of Breathings was locked away in my pocket dimension, so it was not that. It could not have been five minutes when my questions were answered.

A roar sounded like it was nearing the end of a fight. And the roar only got louder. I looked at Rhys, 

"It's older than me. It's an ancient being." 

Seconds later a glowing streak flew by, a hundred yards away, then disappeared only to winnow on the balcony we were on. It was an ancient female being. She was older than the stars themselves. And she was fighting a hideous creature, covered in chains and blood.

Rowan-Claire POV

The flight put no strain on my body, even though my shadow-wings had not been used for centuries. The Xai demon was holding on tight. Tighter than he had a right to. The House of Wind was in my sight now. I had doubts that I had not killed his fellow demons. Those doubts vanished the moment I left the ground carrying only one Xai. The Xai had winnowed on my back. This Xai has the lowest rank, shown in his dull claws and the little power he possessed. The fight and captivity ruined me. There were dull ash and Mannalight blades buried in my body. The chains had rubbed my throat, waist, ankles, and wrists raw. The chains holding the restraints together had bruised almost every surface of my body. My shirt was in ribbons, only held together by a newly place restraint under my chest. My pants were in ribbons up to my thighs. They had given me no shoes, most presumably so they could taunt me to get up and walk across glass shards. That left my tattoos. I had three large and two small tattoos. My large ones were in an ancient language spoken by only two people. The small ones were written in the common tongue.The first large one was inked on my feet, starting at my toes filling the skin up to my knees. The bottoms of my feet were covered in tattoos also. The ink around my restraints was fading, but would heal. Traveling up to my arms, several scars were covered in the tattoos. Same goes for the back of my neck. The only thing they had in common was that they told my stories. My small tattoos were behind my right ear and on the small of my back. The Xai looked worse than me, and that was saying tons. It had cuts shallow and deep, long and short. And it looked evil. The scaly red skin and horns did it no good. As I gave the Xai another cut, I smelled Amren. I winnowed into the no winnow zone, to show my power. I took to the sky and dropped the Xai. I winnowed underneath it catching it in my chains. I cut off its air and winnowed it into the ocean, miles and miles from here. And I felt its last heartbeat, as it drowned. I floated down to Amren and my friends. And collapsed into Amren's arms, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhysand POV

The female looked familiar. I felt like I had seen her before. As she spoke to Amren in an accent from the northeast part of the Faerie lands, I rummaged through my memories, and it hit me. I looked at her eyes, lilac mixed with a bright, vibrant blue. I noted that the gold in her eyes matched the golden highlights in her waist long bleach blonde hair. The ink on her skin reminds me of someone. Rowan-Claire. RC? How was she here? Not one person had seen her in sixty years. I thought the ancient immortal had finally met her end. How did she get to be like this? I finally spoke to her.

"RC, the hell? What happened?"

Upon seeing me she tried to stand but failed her wounds too great.

"Rhys," she whimpered, "I know things, I heard- " she could not finish her words, crying out in agony as a sharp sunset colored dagger fell from her abdomen.

"Why must Mannalight be so sharp.", she murmured as she placed her hand on the wound coating it in her golden blood. RC looked at Azriel.

"I have news, Az. Can you meet me in the center? Nesta, Elain, can you come with me?"

By the look on Nesta's face, she was not going anywhere with Rowan-Claire.

"Elain, I think I can do that, are you good with it?" Elain nodded and followed after Rowan-Claire.

I turned to the group. Shocked as them.

"Az what happened to her? Where did you send her?" He turned to me.

"I sent her to scout Hybern out, eighty years ago. She stopped transmitting messages sixty years ago, just like when Hunter vanished. I sent her looking for him. The last message said and I quote,' I found him in another place. He winnowed out, I can not. I have spent a great amount of time in solitude, but I know I will not be able to take this level of torture here while making myself look like a normal High Fae. I am going into hyperstasis. Hybern is rising. Be aware. Goodbye.'"

I looked at him, "When did she send this?"

"The day you went Under the Mountain. She sent it five days into her torture."

Rowan-Claire POV

 

Nesta and Elain helped remove the restraints along my body.

"Why do you have us doing this?" Elain asked me snapping the chain around my neck.

"The metal, Elain, is called Manalight it is a metal for trapping my kind. Since you were Made, it does not affect you in the way it would Amren, per say."

Nesta pulled at a shard in my neck.

"I feel the wrongness of the stones, but why the metal? And what do you mean by "your kind"?"

"As you have guessed, I am an ancient being predating Hybern and Pyrithian. I was a High Fae. I was in a high place in my court. At this time there were eight courts. The Seasonal, Dawn, Day, and Night Courts were all there, there was another court, though. The Living Court. I can not divulge you any further on my history, ladies. Thank you for the help removing the bands."

Elain spoke this time, "Gladly, Lady Claire."

As they left I said to Elain, "Call me Rowan-Claire, Elain, Lady Claire is not I name I want to be made known."

I began healing the wounds. Once that was done, I inked my tattoos on again. The clothing in the room was all dresses, which was not going to happen. I braid my hair in my trademark style, double crown braid and golden circlet. My makeup was light, a small amount of kohl and a light pink shade of lip color. I had no doubts on what to wear. I wore my trademark clothes. My shoes were a dark brown leather, lacing up to my knees. My leggings were a lighter brown, lacing up on the outsides. I had slung my weapons belt across my hips, one side dipping lower than the other. My blouse was cut tight, giving me a lower neckline and almost no backing. The finishing touch was a long sleeved vest, light brown leather swooping underneath the blouse's neckline and following its no back style. It tied around my neck and had sleeves that connected to my middle finger. Once my magic finished, I conjured royal blue cloak, stitched to the vest's sides.

Once I am outside, I see Rhys, Mor, and Amren. Cassian and Azriel must have flown the Archeon sisters back to Velaris. Rhys is the first to speak.

" Are you okay, because I need you do do me a favor."

I look at him with a quizzical look, "Why, I just got back."

"We know where Hunter is," that got my full attention on Rhys, "And I know what it is like, being separated from your mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan-Claire POV

The dress Mor shoved me into itched to no end. It was not the typical Night Court fashion. The dress had long flowing layers, and the only thing that kept me sane was the backing. Rhys told Mor to let me have my Illryian wings, my second favorite pair of wings, out. The neckline was low but was not too revealing. The lilac color was to bring out my pale eyes. As I fixed the shoulder sleeves, Rhys went over the plan once more. "You are to tell Tamlin that you do not want to be married to one of my court members. You are a trusted official, and I sent you to make allies. You will tell Tamlin you want out. In exchange for details, only we know are false, you will ask to be a member of his court. Make sure you are training with

"You are to tell Tamlin that you do not want to be married to one of my court members. You are a trusted official, and I sent you to make allies. You will tell Tamlin you want out. In exchange for details, only we know are false, you will ask to be a member of his court. Make sure you are training with Hybern's men we need to know their weaknesses. Use your powers to see these ends meet."

"Rhysand I promise."

Then Rhys winnowed me, right into Feyre. I flung my hands out reaching for her arm.

Feyre POV

The girl that winnowed into me smelled of Rhys. But the scent was mixed with her own. So she must be powerful. I look at her, study her. She is a High Fae. But is she a High Lady? What court is she from? The High Fae looks around the yard. She throws up her wings,

The girl that winnowed into me smelled of Rhys. But the scent was mixed with her own, vanilla and honeysuckle. So she must be powerful if she could assist in a winnow that long. I look at her, study her. She is a High Fae. But is she a High Lady? What court is she from? The High Fae looks around the yard. She throws up her wings, Illryian. She has beautiful pale skin, her eyes a pale lilac and hair a pale reddish blonde. I can tell Mor put her hair in the crown braids. Her dress is a more modest Night Court dress, the back was open for the wings. But the front dipped lower than a normal dress would. The dress was held up by a strap tying around her neck and another lower on her shoulders. The skirt was several layers, all shredded below her mid-thigh showing her black flats. A silken red ribbon, tied around her waist and arm, interrupting the tattoo on her right arm. I focused on her tattoos for a moment. There are six in black, one behind her ear, one on her lower back, the two stretching from elbow to fingertip, and the ones stretching from her toes to knees. The one on her neck was a light brown.

"Speak, Fae." The fae looked around and spoke.

"Halt." And time stopped. "Feyre, I am Alanxria Shadowsinger, Rhysand sent me. He needs you back. He is coming in two days. I came to prepare you. I know you do not believe me,"

Alanxria handed me a letter signed by Rhys, Mor, and Amren.

"He enchanted it to where only his mate can see it. Hide it Feyre! I can not hold the time forever!"

I flicked the note away. And time resumed.

Tamlin appeared moments later, shocked to see me comforting Alanxria.

Rowan-Claire POV

"Ferye!," he looked at Rhys' mate, and back at me, then he lunged for me snatching my throat. "WHY DID HE SEND YOU!"

I cried out in pain, Alanxria was meant to be weak. He shook me. "WHY DID HE SEND YOU!" I reached to Feyre,

_"Feyre help me. I need to appear weak, I don't think_ splattering _his brains will help!"_ "Tam! Please let her go. She was just on the end of

"Tam! Please let her go. She was just on the end of Rhysand's anger! Look at the poor thing!"

Tamlin lets me go. I cough and run to Feyre, burying my head in her shoulder, using my magic to create sobs.

"I want to help her Tam," she lifts me up cradling me,"give me some time alone with her."

I can tell he does not trust her, so I help, "Lord T-Tamlin, Lord Rhysand p-placed this stone on me,"

I touch to the Mega-Siphon around my pale throat, "It dampens my H-High Fae abilities, and only he can take it off."

Tamlin relaxes, "Okay, my love."

I send Feyre an image of myself gagging, and she giggles,

"Please have your guest at dinner."

On the way back to the castle we have a quick internal conversation.

_"How did you get past the shielding?"_

_"I am_ powerful _, very powerful. And I had time to perfect it. And before you ask, Amren and I are not the same, but yes I am older than her, billions of years older. End of discussion"_

Once I debriefed Feyre, telling her my real name, relations to Rhysand and my ties as to the forgotten Living Court. We set off for the dining hall. Tamlin and Lucien were already seated.

Tamlin begin asking me questions, beginning with what is your name, who are you, and ending with why did you come.

" I will answer your questions. My name is Alanxria Shadowsinger, Nix for short, and I'm here to betray the High Lord of the Night Court."

 

AN: Alanxria Shadowsinger is pronounced All-In-Nix-Ra Shadow-Singe-r (Singe as in burn)


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan-Claire POV

"I still can't believe Tamlin agreed. He would never let anyone train me before Rhys. It's shocking really. Nix, can you really do what you said, or are you that powerless"

She was dressed in Spring Court gear, I was in Illryian gear. My shields holding up against her raw power. Her projections could use work. She looked at me, and I used the bond-walking power I so greatly abused. And I told her everything.

_"I was born before the Stars. So was my mate. We would talk for years and years, before light came to be. When we saw each other the bond was placed. We traveled galaxies, moons, and stars. Until we came upon this place. Only it was an alternate. It was bigger than your home. We stayed there I created a court where women held a higher place than men. Then demons came along. I was inexperienced with my power. I was too powerful, and I ended up leveling the entire planet. We left, my mate and I, and keep in mind this is thousands of years ago. We created the Courts, High Faeries and we became High Queen and King. We created the Living Court to rule over all, and then riots began appearing. We disappeared.  Our court was razed. We hid it from all. We were fair. The demons must have found us. We wandered for years till Rhys became High Lord. We traveled to Velaris, one of our remaining Living Court villages. Rhys was puzzled at first, how could two Fae winnow into a home that they had no idea existed? Rhys was about to strangle me until Amren walked in. The prison was one of the places we took refuge. So she knew us. I gave her her body. Amren hugged me, the only time she has ever hugged somebody, I think. We became members of his Inner Circle after earning his trust. Eighty years ago Az's connections in Hybern went dark. He sent my mate to go check it out. I was sent out a month later, I kept in contact for twenty years. I was captured by the demons that had always hunted us. They kept me alone for ten years. I was no normal High Fae so they began using me for target practice. They removed all the bones in my arm and replaced them with Mannalight. Nine days into Amarantha's rule I contacted Az. Told him not to look for me, I was in stasis, we were fine. Then I escaped three days ago. My mate is now residing in the Court of Nightmares, where we will go once this is all over. So you must hurry and take down Tamlin's Court. "_

_"Well, won't this be fun."_

Tamlin the Tool POV

Feyre looked at the girl, Alanxria, loosened her arms and charged. I looked at the way Nix fought. Cool, calm, deadly. I wanted to interrupt. The way she fought showed where she was from. The Night Court style was hard to forget. I began to study the girl. Her body had tattoos, most likely the man who did the same thing to my mate. Her hair was clipped back, cascading down her back, in between her wings. She had Night Court leathers on, sobbing when her maid tried to get her into the armor I wore here. She would not wear anything pertaining to the Spring Court. Rhysand must have done that. Programmed her to only behave like a Night Court fiend.

"Alanxria, let us finish this." The words slipped out, I did not want my mate injured.

"Tamlin, leave" She held up her hand, and the tattoos flared up on her palm.

I ran towards Feyre, only to be stopped by Alanxria's weak shield. My magic would have it down in no time.

"Tamlin," Feyre," I want to train. I want to be the one to rip out his throat. So Tam, please let me train."

"No. Lucien. Let's go." Alanxria looked shocked, and I used this chance to grab her. And winnow her into a cell.

Rhysand POV

We were ready. Amren, Mor, and Cassian wer going to get Feyre from the prison, RC too. Azriel and I were going to confront Tamlin. We were ready.   
Amren looked at me,

"Let's go." And we winnowed into the Spring Court.

Very jumpy POV warning!

**Feyre POV**

Tamlin had some nerve. He had some nerve, even if I saw it coming. When Lucien winnowed me, I thought we were going to the manor, instead he winnowed me to a clearing.   
Cloaked in Nix's magic.   
I looked at him. 

"You knew her?"

His reply was genuine. "We met when she arrived. She picked up on the Summer Court scent on me, as light as it was. I've been relaying information to Varian. She asked me to help you out when the time came. I think she meant

"We met when she arrived. She picked up on the Summer Court scent on me, as light as it was. I've been relaying information to Varian. She asked me to help you out when the time came. I think she meant now. If that makes sense. So what is the plan?"

By the look on his face, my grin was absolutely wicked.

**Rhysand POV**  
Rowan-Claire masked our scents and features the second we arrived. She said that there was going to be a trial, her trial, and the entire court was supposed to be there. Perfect place to make a scene. Feyre knew we would be here, she just didn't know the details.

We went to the basement of the manor. Rowan-Claire looked at us, she had been down here for an hour, and set her jaw.

"Let's go." I said. And we began a war.

**Feyre POV**  
The throne room was full of people, Hybern's men, Spring Court courtiers, and servants. I was seated in a chair, next to Tamlin's throne. A clear sign he thought himself higher than me. Hybern was seated next to Tamlin in an identical throne, Jurian standing at the base of Hybern's throne. I toyed with my dress, identical to every other woman in the room, few that there was. The pale pink material flowed down to my ankles. The pewter lace and thread accented the sleeves of the dresses. My hair was pinned tightly on the left side of my head, so that it cascaded down the right side, the silver circlet resting on my brow only pushed the pins into my head, making it more uncomfortable.

I looked to the bell tower, the trial was to start at noon, Any minute now-

The bells rang. Moments later, five guards walked in, two women walked in the front, and Nix looked beyond calm, relaxed almost. The pale dress and lace looked awkward on her light skin, and I realized that the pewter accents were to match her Manalight chains. Her hair was in two braids on the side of her head.

Like the female guard on her left.   
Like Mor's favorite style.

Hybern's voice boomed above the crowds. 

"Alanixria Shadowsinger, approach the thrones and face the High Lord of the Spring Court, Tamlin."

She approached the seat, unfazed and walking with a level of confidence I would never be able to replicate.

_"Alanixria Shadowsinger, and you must be the idiot Hybern."  S_ arcasm dripping from her voice as she bowed caused me to cackle down the bond I shared with my mate. I got a chuckle in response. So he was close.

She turned and walked towards Jurian.

"And his pet, Jurian, I presume?" She was inches from his face now and petted his head. I now realized she was several inches taller than he was. 

"Who are you, another one of Rhysand's pets?"

"No, love. I'm a Lady of the Night Court." She paused, "I mean I might not be the smartest, but I thought you died. And here you are. Living." And with that comment she strode over to the seat arranged for her. Jurian almost lunged for her back, but the shortest guard stopped him cold.

As Tamlin read off her crimes, Nix picked at her nails. This went on for five minutes. At first, I thought she meant for nobody to notice, then I realized that was the exact opposite of what she wanted. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, Tamlin noticed it too.

"Do you not care to listen to your crimes?" 

"Not particularly, no."

And then the room boomed. And the Night Court lined up next to Rowan-Claire. Her Alanixria mask dropped entirely. 

"Tamlin, is that any way to speak to a lovely High Fae?" My mate, Rhys. I nearly jumped out of my seat to grab him, but Tamlin hand was a vice around my arm.

The strange thing was, Hybern didn't look at Rhys, only at Rowan-Claire. She wasn't in the shackles, instead she had on Illyrian leathers accented with black vines around the face.

Her golden eyes were replaced with a stunning blue, purple, and golden flecked motley. And were locked on Hybern.

"You died. I stabbed you."

" **You daft idiot! You can not kill me! I live forever**!" Her voice boomed, amplified with magic no doubt.

"Ladies, ladies give me a moment, kay." Rhys turned to the thrones again and I sat back and listened.

**Rhysand POV:**

I was risking it, calling Hybern a lady. I just didn't care, my mate was worth it. Rowan-Claire snorted, but her fiery gaze held firm.

"What has been going on since my absence, Tamlin.? Do I need to ask Feyre-"

"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!"

"Interesting, I doubt you've called Feyre here by her real name. Am I correct Rowan-Claire? "

"Yes, Lord Rhysand, Tamlin here hasn't said Feyre, only my mate or her. He doesn't even think her name. His paper thin shields tell me that."

"PAPER THIN! YOU DARE INSULT ME! YOU DARE INVADE MY MIND!" Her gaze turned from Hybern's, features boring drastically.

"Darling, darling no need to shout." her voice was laced with a lethal calm." You practically shout those thoughts at me."

"I-I-"

"Don't stutter Tamlin, it isn't appealing to the ladies." And Mor giggled, shoving her hand over her mouth.

"You are just a weak little girl." Rowan-Claire's anger, unmatched to anyone, besides Amren, slipped off its leash, coiling around her legs and arms as inky, black shadows.

Hybern stopped Tamlin from going farther, fear clear on both faces.

"Boy, she isn't a normal High Faerie, she is the first High Fae. Her magic is-" He stopped as he saw Rowan-Claire mock him, opening and closing her hand with Hybern's talking.

"Hello, Feyre. How are you?" I was tiring of this game. Rowan-Claire drew in her anger slightly, the tendrils curling back into her.

"Hello, Rhysand." Tamlin looked at my mate, the shock just now registering on his face.

"Love, it's a mind trick. You know that right."

"No, Tamlin, it's not. This is." She gripped his mind tightly, then released it.

"Rowan-Claire, Manalight please." She picked up the elaborate cuffs, and molded them into simple shackles, minus the chains connecting them. She threw them to Feyre. And Feyre attached them to his wrists.

Tamlin snarled at Rowan-Claire, "You are a powerless High Fae, Alanixria, powerless."

"Never, never call me powerless," Those inky tendrils of night reemerged and Tamlin paled, " Your powers came from my magic, boy. You have no power compared to mine."

**Rowan-Claire POV:**

Tamlin tried to shift. Tried. But the cuffs remained. And he charged at Feyre. Who roundhouse kicked him into the pillars. But Hybern still was focused on me. One step, one step and he was going to go down. I gave Jurian a look. And he almost charged, but he crumpled to the ground. Amren looked at me,

"He was getting on my nerves, and he is just 'sleeping' for about a day."

"How lovely to see the second form of the Second to Miss High Queen Rowan-Claire of the Living Court. The-" He took that step.

I roared, he smiled, and I attacked.

My raw magic versus his, it was no contest. I was much stronger. When we fought as kids, we got the same outcome. But he was much weaker now. 

And then I realized, he was dying. Slowly dying. He was suffering from the effects of killing Wilhem. And I knew one way to speed it up. Hybern sent a blast to me, and I let it graze my arm.

"Freeze." I invoked the ancient magic of the Living Court, now only used as decorations and useless wards. And the world stopped. I know this will drain me. I know all the people see my power. I dug my finger into the wound and marked Hybern's chest.

"I rune you with my marks, marks of silence, leeching, sleep, injury," I finished with the small powerless ones then inhaled deeply, "and as punishment for your crimes, I rune you with a banishment rune. To banish you Leif Hybern to the realm of your birth." Almost all of my reserves were gone.

And time began again. I slumped, but was kept semi-upright by Amren's magic.

**Rhys POV:**

He just vanished. I looked at Amren, waiting for an explanation.

"Amren, can-"

"Rhys wrap it up. I want to get home."

" _She can't hold the leash on her power, she just gave it to me. And I am barely holding."_ And I looked at Rowan-Claire's mental shields. And I saw glass replicas of Amren and Rowan-Claire, each holding a glass orb, and both the girls were straining under the weight. Rowan-Claire barely standing underneath the weight of the magic she was using now.

_"Go, end it."_ Her voice barely a whisper.

And I exited her mind.

"Tamlin, give it up. She must choose." Even against the chains and injuries he fought it. 

"Rhys," she whispered,"Rhys. I choose Rhys."

Feyre ran into my arms, winnowing us away from Spring Court.


	5. Chapter 5

Feyre POV: 

"Rhys winnowed us outside Tamlin's manor.

"Rhys, why didn't you winnow us to the Night Court?" 

"I didn't? Did you Rowan-Claire?" 

She shook her head, slouched and panting. Suddenly an unfamiliar scent overwhelmed the clearing. Her spine went ramrod straight, the tips of her Fae ears turning slightly. 

"Where are you?" Her voice was feral. 

Then I scented something I hadn't scented since Calanmai, "The Stag is here." My voice carried louder than I wanted.

Rowan-Claire whipped around, the Stag's scent closer than ever, "A wistful High-Priestess, not a first. But you guided her to let Death out. You were always clever."

Ianthe appeared out of the shadows. 

"Ianthe you -" 

"Save your breath Cursebreaker. She is just my host" She held up her hand, a shape appeared above it, same as the one behind Rowan-Claire's ear, flaming a black flame. 

The tattoos on her neck blazed, knocking her to the ground. 

"The Third shall hear my words and listen, sister. Then if all goes well I will release the Second." Amren and Rowan-Claire locked eyes, then nodded. 

Sister? Who was this girl?

"What, do you want?" 

"I am glad you asked." Rowan-Claire screamed, and Ianthe winnowed us to Velaris, the House of Wind to be exact. 

"Nightingale, please don't. We don't know if it will work. I need to be certain. And I am not."  Rowan-Claire's voice strained.

"Nightingale," Amren cautioned, using the name Rowan-Claire used.  

"There will be Three," Nightingale began "and they will destroy Leif Hybern, son of the Last High King of Hybern, Whilhem Hybern, creator of the Whilhem Stone, Cauldron, and the Courts. His son would be born corrupt and cruel, to be killed by the Three." She flung out her hand, Nesta and Elain appeared. 

"Nesta, Elain!"

"Feyre," Elain ran towards me, vines curling around her arms," we missed you!"

Nightingale gestured towards Nesta," Nesta Archeon, you are blood of a powerful High Fae, and are given the powers of Death. You can solve any problem and open any lock, and upon being Made, you were granted the powers of Night and Fire. You are the First" Nesta's left ear blazed. The mark was the sign for infinity. Rowan-Claire and Amren gasped, while Nesta screamed. 

She walked towards Elain,"Elain Archeon, you are blood of a powerful High-Fae, and were granted the powers of the Mother's Nature, Ice, and Dawn. Persuasion of anything or one runs deep in your veins as well. You are the Second" She gave Elain the infinity mark, and Amren's back straightened. She, I realized had the same tattoo.

"Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow, and High Lady of the Night Court, you are called the Wisher. You could have all of these, given time. The Wisher's magic will rival all, with powers of Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Day, Dawn, and the strongest, Night. You have the same blood as your sisters, blood of powerful High Fae family. You are the Third" I barely felt the tattoo on my skin. 

I was puzzled, both my parents were human.

"High Fae? My mother was-"

"The daughter of Drakon and Myriam. Miryam had your mother a year before the War. She hid her on an isle, the Isle of Wishing. There Adelaide, your mother, lived there till the end of the war. Myriam and Drakon, after the war ended, decreed that no one could leave the isle. Adelaide disobeyed. She left 25 years ago." Two years before Nesta was born. " Her excuse was that she had found her mate. Nobody knew she left. Adelaide knew the prophecy could come to fruition. She knew, but had children anyways. I felt Nesta when she was born. Adelaide was my friend, so I helped her cover her child's magic trace." 

"Then why was my mother afraid. I was safe."

Ianthe's eyes softened slightly.

"No dear, you weren't. You are the Death. Many things could have found you. My magic, as sad as I am to admit, isn't as strong as my sisters. By calling upon me, I was removing her magic, and yours. It was the only way. You wouldn't take a secondary form, a High Fae."

"But are we not High Fae now?" Would we not have the magic we do now.

"Feyre, it isn't that simple. You were all made. Your magic was because of your Making. They shouldn't have magic. Nighta, you know as well as I do they have the Death, Life, and Wish. But we aren't dead yet."

I realized that Rowan-Claire was just a scared as me. I felt Rhys' comforting touch down our bond. He must have felt my fear.

"Because my ancestors spoke this prophecy. The last Morrigan, Maura, spoke of this. The First shall help the Second. The Thirds will destroy the evil created, the Firsts shall protect the true heirs, and the Seconds, they shall speak and their words will come into fruition.  Maura wasn't the most truthful, but I see she had one truth."

"Yes, Morrigan, the Untruthful told a truth. But Maura was right, and you three were the second set of the children. I, Nightingale, am the First. Amren is the Second. And my sister Rowan-Claire, she is the Third. Ours went in descending order." 

"Why didn't you tell us? You said we knew you."

"I was always a shadow behind you. You just never saw me."

I always felt followed. Now I knew why.

"Now to uphold my end, I will free the dragon." 

And a single tear slid down Amren's face. She was free. 

***two days later***

Rhys and I were hanging off the cliff face, watching Nesta and Elain train. 

"We'll need to talk to Elain about Lucien."

"I have a feeling, Rhys, it's going to be Nesta we're going to be talking to."

He nodded. Then grimaced. My look must have been strange, because my mate died out laughing. Through laughs he pointed at Elain.

"Lovely Elain!" Elain looked mortified. "You had a wonderful punch. Rhys, stop laughing." 

Rowan-Claire shifted her jaw, freeing the thorns that Elain had punched in. 

"It's not something I wanna do often. Can I take a break?" 

As soon as she said that, I felt overly compelled to sleep.

"Elain, charm-speaking won't work on Amren, Nighta, or myself. You've progressed far enough, for today, go rest."

Rowan-Claire looked to  me,

"You need to train. I want, need, to see your full potential. I'll give you one more day with your mate. Tomorrow meet me at the House of Wind." 

Hunter followed after the sky-bound Rowan-Claire off to Mother knew where. Rhys looked at me as he laid his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, brushing a ticklish spot on my ribs. I curled up on instinct.

"Ticklish are we?"

I went to sleep, tucked in Rhysand's arms. But I couldn't stop wondering,  _What did Rowan-Claire need?_

Feyre POV

I dodged punch after punch, occasionally misjudging and getting hit. Rowan-Claire was a very, very good fighter. Better than good, actually. During a break, I decided to ask her what she meant the other day.

"RC?" 

"It's been ages since I heard that nickname, but yes Feyre."

"That day on the roof you corrected yourself from need to want. Why?"

"Personal matter. Leave it at that. Now get over here."

RC gestured to a small table and chair that wasn't there a second ago. I took a seat as she took the one across from me.

"Now we see how much you gained." 

Gained? What did I gain? Magic?

"Yes Feyre, magic. The magic my sister talked to you about. Wishing magic."

Rowan-Claire took my palm and placed a leather cord in my hand.

"And this is?" 

I turned it over. A small black pearl was connected to it. The clasp looked old and used. 

"The Mother's Pearl. The Mother created black pearls to be a powerful decorative thing. They are rare. But once you've seen one you never can lose it, until it was willingly given away. The pearl works like a siphon. Storing the user's preference of magic until ready." 

RC pulled out her own band, clasping the well-worn leather over her neck. She motioned for me to give it to her. RC clasped it around my neck and lengthened it. I immediately felt this weight lift off my mind.  

"Impressive, she only gives those to people she likes." Amren walked over to me. 

"Stay out of trouble Amren. Mother knows what you might do." Rowan-Claire walked off, and Amren shouted something back at her. She turned, giving Amren a vulgar gesture.  

"She is getting too old for this." Amren's silver eyes shone with sadness. 

"I haven't talked to you since you got your wings back. How does it feel?"

"Good, I haven't flown is so long. I almost forgot what it was like. Nighta and I, we never really got along. Row was always the buffer. She lead a kingdom while looking after us. When Nighta left, it almost killed her. She had a bond, stronger than the bond you and Rhysand share, between both of us. Nighta didn't have wings or powerful magic. She always read. Not once did she leave the house without a book."

"Amren! Books! Books!" Grabbing her arm, I winnowed us to the townhouse. The entire court as there. 

"Feyre, are you alright?!" Rhysand's violet eyes shone with fear.

"No, I know where we have to go next! Nightingale loved books, right?" I looked to Rowan-Claire for confirmation. 

"Yes, but we all did." 

"Well, where is there an abundance of books? The Day Court! We could go there and look for an alliance!" 

Rhys, looking forlorn, nodded. 

"RC, as Alanxria, Mor, Nesta, Elain, Hunter, and Amren gather your things. We will send word to Lord Helion. But first, let's see what the Summer Court has been up to." 

___________

Back in our rooms, I confronted Rhys.

"Rhys, what's wrong?" I drifted into his lap.

"The rebellion, I had to slaughter Helion's daughter and her husband. They had two children, twins, who served at Amarantha's side. Unwillingly I might add. Whenever someone would act out from the Day Court, Vyell and Maerwynn, would receive their punishment. Vyell, he always tried to take the punishment for his sister. Amarantha made me, however, give Marewynn more lashes than Vyell." His voice broke. 

"Rhys, it's okay. You weren't in control." I combed my fingers through his hair.

Moments later Az's voice could be heard through the walls,

"YOU LEAVE FOR SUMMER AT NOON!"

That was enough time to perfect the High Lady mask that would be of use tomorrow.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rowan-Claire, I guess it's Alanxria now, smiled at me. We wore twin dresses in the low 'V' of the Night Court. Her tattoos looked like pits of night on her light gown. Nesta and Elain walked downstairs, both in a more modest version of Alanxria's lilac one. Elain's eyes widened at the dresses we wore, but remembered what role I would play today.

"You look good, High Lady." Amren' silver scales looked like glitter on her with the silver pants she wore.

"High Lady Feyre, are we ready?" Rhys walked up, his suit was a perfect match to my violet dress.

I nodded and Alanxria winnowed us to the Summer Court.

_"I do hope we did the right thing, leaving Cassian and Azriel in charge."_

_"Me too, Feyre, me too. Although it is a good thing Mor is staying to help run things"_

When we landed, Tarquin was there, unarmed,

"High Lord, and High Lady, I presume?" So he knew about the mate bond.

My voice was one that belonged to the High Lady Feyre, not the Feyre my sisters knew.

"These are my sisters, Nesta Archeon and Elain Archeon. Members of my court, Amren, Alanxria Shadowsinger, and Hunter."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to the Summer Court."

{A.N. It hurt me to type you all, it's yall, yall. It's just my southern charm.}

Alanxria's shoulders loosened and she gave a breathless reply,

"Thank you High Lord for your hospitality. It is a pleasure."

I watched the pointed tips of her ears turn, as they did whenever she scented magic. She glared at the trees behind us, then at Hunter. Tarquin looked green at that glance. I could feel the strangeness of Hunter's magic shielding all of our backs.

_"It's the Spring Court border, we can feel some of Leif's magical remains. The shield will stop any of his magic. Or repel it at least. That's why you brought us, to repel Leif."_

"I'm sorry to bother you High Lord, but I just winnowed a very large distance and need to rest. My we be shown to our rooms?"

"Of course Lady Shadowsinger. Follow me."

_"Leave it to RC to break the ice just about as smoothly as a dinner between Cassian and Nesta would go."_

I couldn't hide the smile that broke free. I earned a glare from Alanxria, who looked at my wrist, now sporting a bracelet made of ice. Rhys just watched the entire exchange like the cat that ate the canary.

She joined up with Hunter, trailing Nesta and Elain. Once we reached the rooms, Hunter helped her inside while we caught up with Tarquin.

"Lord Tarquin, once Lady Alanxria is well rested, should we meet in the dining hall."

My tone was more telling than asking.

"Until then." Tarquin winnowed away.

We walked into Alanxria's room where the owner was overly engaged in the process of looking for magically placed things, or any magic. An action she must do often.

"If there is anything in these liquor bottles, I might actually cry. Okay, I will sob." Shouting to the sky, like she was being listened to.

"How's the trip so far? Good, bad. Do not say what you were about to Alanxria. We discussed how you would act once we got here. Saying words like that are not nice. And where are you going to get that much explosives?" Rhys started talking, removing the High Lord mask.

I had talked to her about this while practicing my mask on her.

~This means flashing back~

"Feyre, I really don't like this. Not at all."

"I know Alanxria. We may not be able to trust Tarquin. Just go with it."   
  
She needed to play weak, powerful without the knowledge of how to use it. And Rowan-Claire was oblivious to others sadness.  

"I know you think Rowan-Claire is emotionless and hollow, just Alanxria is overly emoti-"

I could tell then she was acting as Alanxria. Her voice was getting more girlish and emotional. I stared at her, and my glare was, as I hoped, cold and emotionless.

"Just please try, you've told me it was fun before. If it isn't I'll let you make the explosives for the army."

I could have sworn her head perked up a bit after that. I didn't miss the bit of mumbling she added.

"Yea, but I took out an old king."

~End whatever the hell that was~

"Nesta, Elain, we are meeting in about an hour. Do you want to join? Nesta with your problem-solving magic could be a real ally. Elain, you could use the Mother's powers and place plants to gather sounds for information."

"I can't really control this magic, It only really happens when I'm angry."

Alanxria's eyes darkened as she let the tendrils of that otherworldly power flow, and I think it was unintentional. They filled in the tattoos, darker than I thought possible.

"Then get angry, Nesta. We could use you."

"I'll see what I can do."

"What are we discussing?"

Elain's voice sounded through the silent room.

"A letter to Lord Helion to visit the Day Court."

Hunter and Alanxria stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, only sharing glances. It worried me. She wasn't silent often. I told Rhys through the bond to stay, I needed to talk to Nix. Once we were done, Amren led my sisters to their rooms and Hunter went to his section of the shared room.

"Talk. Now, Nix. Now."

"No wasting time then."

She sighed and placed her head in her hand. When she made contact the dress changed into a black dress with twin slits up to her thigh and a high neckline. But that was't what worried me. It was the torc around her neck and the bruises on her arms.

"They just appeared yesterday. I didn't even know I could bruise, much less for this long. They correspond with the shackles I had before meeting you. They can be concealed, it's an easy fix. Really just a bit of patience is all I need. But what worries me is that, I think, Leif is out. I thought we would have more time."

Nix began pacing. Her tracks were leaving the rug burned.

"Wait, Hyb-"

"Don't say his name. He is tracking his own name. Self-centered pig. "

"So he's out."

She nodded and the bruises and torc vanished.

"Let's go talk to Tarquin. Save Leif for later. If we can trust Tarquin."


End file.
